the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Covi
Opening Logos Opening Credits Universal Pictures presents a Chris Meledandri production COVI & ZIZT THE MOVIE Closing Credits Directed by MIKE MITCHELL Produced by WALT DOHRN p.g.a AMY PASCAL p.g.a Executive Producers CHRIS WILLIAMS & ERIC SIEGEL & ALEX KURTZMAN Screenplay by CLARK SPENCER & TONY LEONDIS & ALEX KURTZMAN Story by ALEX KURTZMAN & MIKE MITCHELL One Performed by CTS Original Score Composed by STEVE JABLONSKY Edited by JEREMY MILTON, ACE Visual Effects Supervisor PATRICK MATE TBA Director of Story DAVID TENNANT CG Supervisors TBA Head of Story JOSIE TRINIDAD Production Designer CORY LOFTIS Art Director Environments MATTHIAS LECHNER Art Director Characters AMI THOMPSON Associate Production Designer MINGJUE HELEN CHEN Based on COVI & ZIZT Production Managers MICHAEL BAY Heads of Animation RENATO GRACIA Casting by DARIA MANTIO p.g.a Scrolling Credits Unit Production Manager THOMAS HAYSLIP NIKOLAS KORDA First Assistant Director LARS P. WINTHER Second Assistant Director DOUGLAS PLASSE CAST T.J. Miller as Covi Max Charles as Zizt John C. Reilly as Lovi John Leguizamo as Whyatt Selena Gomez as Cavi Sarah Vowell as Siv Jane Lynch as Lavi Melissa Villasenor as Taffyta Seth Rogen as Bob Steve Buscemi as Lucky Jeffrey Tambor as King Neptune Scarlett Johansson as Princess Mindy Alec Baldwin as Dennis Additional Voices John Leguizamo Anna Kendrick Kevin Goldsman John Lavelle Harry Robinson Edward Stevenson Ian Robinson STORY EDITORIAL TBA MODELING TBA ART DEVELOPMENT TBA CHARACTER RIGGING TBA SURFACING TBA LAYOUT MATT DELMANOWSKI VINCENT C. GARCIA PERCIVAL LANUZA ARNDREA LEWIS NORRIS LO ANDREW REIBER ALEX SCHARF ANDREW STARBIN JIM VELASCO ANIMATION Visualization by THE THIRD FLOOR, INC. Visual Effects and Animation by STRATASYS Stereo Conversion by Legend 3D POST PRODUCTION Assistant for Production, Illumination Mac JEANNIE FRANCO Production Supervisor TBA Associate Editor TBA Additional Associate Editor TBA 1st Assistant Editor TBA Assistant Editor TBA Additional Assitant Editor TBA Production Corrdinators TBA TBA ILLUMINATION MAC MANAGMENT TBA PIPELINE DEVELOPMENT TBA PRODUCTION TECHNOLOGY TBA CHARACTER TECHNOLOGY TBA THANKS TO EVERYONE AT ILLUMINATION MAC WHO SUPPORTED THIS PRODUCTION ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY TBA TECHNICAL DIRECTION AND DEVELOPMENT Score recorded & mixed at alr studios, London uk ILLUMINATION SOUND FRANK BELINA NICK CREW STEPHAN DAVIS CHRISTIAN DEISS EVAN FRASER FREDERICK FOWLES YVONNE MUINDE ERIC PETEY < MAGNUS SKAGERLUND JOE SCARR Lead Artists MARTIN BALCERZAK MICAH GALLAGHER JULIE HOLMES KEN MEYER JUSTIN MITCHELL MICHAEL PORTERFIELD IVAN PRVULJ CAMERON THOMAS BIREN VENKATRAMAN Visual Effects Production Management CINDY KHOO JOEL MENDIAS SCOTT MILLER IVAN MICKOVIC LISA K. SPENCE Visual Effects Production Staff JESSICA CARRINGTON KRISTEN DREWSKI WENDY J. HULBERT VISHISHTH KUMAR JULIETTE LEMAIRE SANGEETH MOHAN GRETEL NG MARTY NOVEMBER JACK RICKMOND ERROL STUSSI LEIKI VESKIMETS Compositors JAMIE ADKINS JONGJUN AN AL BAILEY SANTHOSHI BALA JOHN BRUBAKER CARLOS CONCEICAO SHANE COOK TONY D’AGOSTINO JAMES ELSTER DAN FEINSTEIN KELLY FISCHER NEIL GHAZNAVI CHUNG-YIN HSIEH HENRY JEFFERSON SCOTT JOSEPH SANDRO KATH JEREMY KIM ELICIA KOO JOSHUA LACROSS CHRIS LEE DANIEL LEE DAVID MAN TONY MAN THOMAS MIDDLETON ENRIQUE SANDOVAL FRANZ SCHILLER KODEE SHENBAGARAM MARCELA SILVA SATIR SINGH CORINNE TEO SHERMAINE TOH SCOTT VOSBURY ED WALTERS JEFF WELLS SHANE WICKLUND KAI WOYTKE ZACH ZAUBI DAVID ZENG FX Artists PER BALAY DOUG CREEL ELOI FULLA PAUL FULLER FRANCOIS GODOFE MARTIN HALLE HANNES KRIEGER ALI MAPAR AKUKA MURATA NICK PFEIFFER SHAREEF SHANAWANY GAETAN THIFFAULT WILL WALLACE Digital Matte Painters EUNYOUNG KIM BENJAMIN ROSS JAY SEO ROSE WANG THOMAS WARRENDER CG Artists FERNANDO ACOSTA JORDAN ALAEDDINE DANIEL P. BASTIDAS HUGH BEHROOZY BABAK BINA MATTIAS BRUNOSSON ASHLEY BLYTH WILLIAM CAMERON LYLE COOLEY ANDREA DONGO CHEMS DROUICH DYLAN DUNFORD OMER ERLICH CLIVE FINN RICARDO GOMEZ MARIANA GORBEA RYAN GROBINS DAVID HUMPHREYS CRYSTAL JARVIS KEN S. KING DAMIEN LAM JOE MANGIONE ALDO MARTINEZ CHRIS MCILVEEN BRODY MCILVEEN JANE MIN CONRAD MURREY MATTHEW NOVAK PAUL PAULINO SEONG JIN PARK CHRIS PEMBER RON SCHREMS WIEBKE SPRENGER AGATA SZCZEPAANSKA RACHEL TAY ROOHI TOPGI BRUNO XIBERRAS CLEM YIP EVELYN YOA JACOB ZAGURI Roto/Paint Artists ADELINE CHAN DONNY CHOI LUI FONTILLAS YOUNG JIN KIM YADU KRISHNAN KEN OGBO JOSHIL PATEL AMANDA ROOP NADIA SO NEIL TAN JEFF YU Pipeline/Technical Support ALEX BRANTON PEDRO BELLINI CUCO BURES BEAU CASEY ROBERT CROWTHER ADAM KABBEKE KELVIN KO MAX LEE JONAH MICHAUD BARTEK OPATOWIECKI KELSEY PRIMAR JOSHUA ROBERTSON IAN SMITH SHUANG-HAO YANG Additional Visual Effects by lola | VFX Compositors WILLIAM BARKUS ERIK BRUHWEILER CHRIS CABRERA PATRICK CANNING MATT CORDERO JASON EVANKO KIRK GRAVATT DAVID HERNANDEZ JASON MULYADI JEFF PENICK JOHN POLYSON SARAH K. ROBERTSON JEREMIAH SWEENEY CLIFF WELSH 3D Artists CODY BRUNTY DUSTIN COLSON LEE MAR DAVID MICHAELS CHRIS RADCLIFFE JOSH SINGER JUSTIN TIRADO Digital Matte Painters SUN LEE ROB OLSSON Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California MUSIC Additional Dailies Services by PIX SYSTEM ILLUMINATION MAC MAKER Orchestrations ERIK AHO BRYAN ARATA CHAD CANNON SASHA CHABAN KIERAN KIELY DREW KRASSOWSKI VINCENT OPPIDO STEVEN SCOTT Illumination Mac's Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Illumination Mac's Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers PRODUCTION TBA RED Digital Cinema Jarred Land Michael Rintoul The State of Georgia The City of Atlanta The City of Cartersville Rite Media Group VER Equipment Rentals Jeff Redmond David Yarovesky Lighting Equipment provided by CODEX PAC-MAN™ & ©BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc., Courtesy of BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment America Inc. © 1982 Universal Television Enterprises, Inc. Troll Doll – Courtesy of Universal Studios Licensing LLC Copyrighted 2017. Active Interest Media iStock Act One Script Clearances Getty Images Animators Digital Asset Management produced by 5TH KIND Equipment provided by PANAVISION Lighting & Grip Equipment Provided by MBS EQUIPMENT COMPANY Camera Dollies by CHAPMAN/LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC SPECIAL THANKS Filmed at PINEWOOD ATLANTA STUDIOS This project was completed with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development The filmmakers acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government’s Screen Production Grant Visual effects work undertaken in Australia with the assistance of the Australian Government No raccoons or tree creatures were harmed during the making of this feature. The same cannot be said for handlers of said raccoons and tree creatures. Footage from Fallen Courtesy of Turner Pictures all rights reserved. The Real Ghostbusters courtesy of DiC Entertainment and Sony Pictures Television SONGS "HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO" Written by Dean Pitchford and Jim Steinman Performed by Bonnie Tyler Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "ALL BY MYSELF" Written and Performed by Eric Carmen Courtesy of Arista Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "RUDE (ZEDD REMIX)" Written and Performed by Magic! Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "LIKE I DO" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan H. Smith Performed by David Guetta, Martin Garrix & Brooks Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "DON'T STOP THE PARTY" Written and Performed by Pitbull & TJR Courtesy of 675 Records, LLC Under License from Sony/ATV Music Publishing "WHERE THEM GIRLS AT" Written by DJ Garrix Performed by David Guetta feat. Flo Rida & Nicki Minaj Courtesy of Sony BMG "MY FUNNY FRIEND AND ME" Written and Performed by Ed Sheeran Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "ONE" Written by TBA Performed by CTS Courtesy of Universal Music Japan "IN THIS PLACE" Written by Garry Bonner and Alan Gordon Performed by Julia Michaels Courtesy of Flo And Eddie, Inc. By arrangement with The Orchard Soundtrack available from Score Album on With the participation of The British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit ACER Predator is not right movies. ACER All Rights Reversed. Theatrical release= |-| Home media release= Presented in Association With Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. "COVI & ZIZT" IS A TRADEMARK OF YOUTUBE COMPANY GMBH USED UNDER LICENSE. COPYRIGHT © 2022 UNIVERSAL STUDIOS LLC. AND PERFECT WORLD PICTURES, INC. ALL RIGHTS REVERSED. UNIVERSAL STUDIOS LLC. AND PERFECT WORLD PICTURES, INC. ARE THE AUTHOR AND CREATOR OF THIS MOTION PICTURE FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE BERNE CONVENTION AND ALL NATIONAL LAWS GIVING EFFECT THERETO, AND FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM OF EUROPE. THIS MOTION PICTURE PHOTOPLAY MOVIE FILM IMMEDIATELY IS PROTECTED UNDER MADE THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA AND ALL OTHER COUNTRIES. ANY FROM UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION, REPRODUCTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN MOVIE FILM SEVERE CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. THE CHARACTERS, AND EVENTS DEPICTED IN THIS PHOTOPLAY FILM, MOVIE ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY, TO AT MADE, ACTUAL PERSONS, LIVING OR DEAD, IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. Post Credits Scene TBA Closing Logos Category:Credits